Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breathing apparatus including but not solely limited to a breathing apparatus providing pressure therapy (such as PAP machines or similar) for treating obstructive sleep apnea and/or breathing apparatus providing flow and/or humidification therapy for treating chronic or respiratory disorders.
Description of the Related Art
Breathing apparatus exist that provide flow and/or pressure therapy to a patient. The flow and/or pressure can be delivered to the patient via an interface, such as a mask. The mask can be a nasal mask, an oral mask or a full face mask. It can be helpful to measure properties of the gas within the mask, such as humidity or temperature of the gas, for example.